


Lingering

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering

They dance a final dance together, defeated and left to wonder what to do after the show and yet.... when Austin's head comes to rest on her chest, Erin knows she wants him for the rest of her life. It is enough. They do their exit interview and she smiles, pretending she isn't breaking apart inside and, when allowed, leaves as quickly as possible. Austin follows her once he is dressed and she sighs, hating that he has caught her in such a weak moment. She never wanted him to see her like this. Warm arms loop around her, pulling her back so she is resting fully in his arms. She can't help but relax, hating that he has seen her tears and can now feel how much she is shaking. How could he want her after this... and then, he turns her, pulls her in so close that she can't help but stare into his eyes, allowing his lips to caress hers so softly. Then, finally, he kisses her properly, passionately. Days of longing finally shatter and she can't help but respond, her body pressed so tightly to his it feels as if they are one. Then he pulls back, stroking her cheek and kissing her so softly she barely feels it. 

"I love you..."

She can't help the catch in her voice as she responds. 

"I love you too."


End file.
